


better late than never

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: -kinda, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, Wall Sex, a convo made me do it, its just pure smut guys, just keith calling shiro sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Keith fancies himself as an observant and sharp guy and he certainly notices Shiro all the time. For those reasons he can't believe why it took him so long to realize two simple truths:one - the thrill of possibly getting caught gets him going like little elsetwo - Shiro is certainly strong enough to hold him down (or up) and make him take it.He's certainly a man of action though, so he wastes no time in getting his sudden fantasies to become a reality. During a diplomatic mission.





	better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't proof-read this and i have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. i wrote it in less than an hour, all because of some hot talk with other shippers and decided it needed to be done. 
> 
> my first work in the fandom and it's this sin. what is my life.
> 
> enjoy!

It wasn't that Keith didn't know that Shiro was strong. He'd known the man for years, and even in Garrison, he had been solid and strong, with broad shoulders and big arms, impressive just in his posture. As a cadet, Keith had many, many dreams about those arms and hands, big and broad, so deliciously larger than his own, and that fascination never went away.

That became a problem when Shiro finally came back, even larger than before, more muscled, more _everything_ , though Keith never really had the time to ponder about it, before they were in space and then forming Voltron. Finally, their relationship settled and Keith was so so happy. He had his Shiro back, changed and a bit broken, but back, amazingly alive and he couldn't be happier. They slowly got to know each other again, and so the sex was back. Amazing sex, in many places in the castle, sometimes even in their Lions, because they've never been shy or timid about their desires. Therefore, it wasn't that Keith somehow hadn't noticed that his boyfriend was built like a tank and strong enough to easily carry 3 unconscious Galra soldiers (he'd seen that happen). It was just that in the chaos of everything, it never came forward and wasn't that a mistake on his part.

Shiro was arm-wrestling some local giant for entertainment because the planet's inhabitants wanted to see for themselves how amazing the Black Paladin was. Shiro, being Shiro, had laughed and agreed easily, leaving Keith sweating and slowly getting hard. He was using his Galra hand, the metal smooth and sleek-looking enveloped by the giant's hand, and Shiro was /winning/. Keith bit back a whine, locked his knees together before his legs could get down under him and watched intently.

It was making him go mad but he _couldn't look away_ , couldn't even glance in another direction because it was so mind-blowingly hot. Yes, Keith sometimes had bruised after their little adventures in the bedroom, but they've never gone in that particular direction. Shiro was usually so gentle and sweet with him, big hands cradling his face or caressing his thighs and ass, that it just slipped his mind.

It didn't help that Shiro rarely fought relying on his strength, usually adapting a style that was more common for small and slim people, though that was born out of his arena fights. Keith was aware that Shiro was usually smaller than his opponents and therefore his fighting style was a survivalist one, using everything to his advantage. He used his Galra hand but never shown his strength and finally seeing it so clearly, was making Keith _leak_.

It was a struggle to stay still and impassive as they all laughed and watched in awe, mostly because Keith was hard as iron and he desperately wanted Shiro to hold him down and just make him take it. Keith trusted his boyfriend completely so it was so easy to just slip into a fantasy of Shiro holding his hands down at his lower back, Keith arched in pleasure, Shiro's beautiful, big cock slowly pushing in and out. In his mind, Shiro was in a teasing mood, making him whine and almost cry, begging for his boyfriend to go harder, faster, only to receive a sharp spank and a bite.

"Keith?" came a voice, brutally throwing him off his fantasy.

Keith's eyes snapped open, a bright blush spreading down his face and neck when he realized that it was Shiro, looking at him with wide, concerned eyes. He glanced down, relieved that his jacket was tied around his waist and grabbed Shiro's hand without a word. His boyfriend asked another question, but Keith couldn't hear it over the thrum of his own blood, all rushing through his body. He needed Shiro and he needed him _now_.

With his need as pressing as it was, Keith only managed to lead them to some smaller corridor, empty and sparsely-lit. It wasn't perfect but he just didn't care, Shiro could fuck him in the middle of that table, surrounded by all of the natives and their own team for all he cared. Shiro was still looking at him questioningly, but Keith only glanced up at him and promptly dropped to his knees.

"Keith, what got into you, Kitten?" Shiro asked breathlessly, as he struggled with his pants, and Keith couldn't stop a whine at the nickname. It echoed off the walls and Shiro tugged at his hair, pulling his face up for a second. "If we're doing this, you have to stay quiet baby," he whispered, hand smoothing down his hair and face, making him almost melt.

Keith nodded and finally got his hand around Shiro's cock, as always relishing in the thickness and length. His boyfriend didn't like to brag, but everything about Shiro was large, starting from his heart and ending at his dick. Keith loved it.

He wasn't in the mood for teasing, so Keith just sunk down on his cock, as far as he could without his gag reflex kicking in, and slurped loudly, desperate for it. He knew he should be ashamed of how needy and slutty he undoubtedly looked, but at the moment, Keith didn't care. He just wanted Shiro to fuck him as soon as possible, leave bruises all over his body and make him feel it for days.

It didn't take long for Shiro to tangle his fingers in Keith's long hair and tug to his heart's desire. That bastard knew that Keith was so weak for pulling and playing with his hair and having it done while he had a cock in his mouth... It just dissolved him into a goo of need and desperation, so when Shiro started to fuck his mouth for real, Keith just whined as much as he could and obediently stayed in place.

There was a thrill do doing it in such a public place, where literally anyone could walk by and see them, Paladins of Voltron doing such lewd things in public. They could see him, the stoic and grumpy Keith, being fucked in the mouth and whining for it like a cheap whore, and fuck, that made him even harder.

Suddenly, his mouth was empty and he was standing up on unsteady legs, practically leaning against Shiro, as the larger man run a thumb over his puffy, red lips.

"You've been so good for me, baby, I'm so proud of you," Shiro murmured almost into Keith's mouth, pulling their bodies close together and Keith was once again aware of how much larger Shiro was. His boyfriend towered over him, his broad body caging Keith against the wall and yes, this was exactly what he'd wanted. He needed to feel that strength.

"Fuck me against a wall, please Sir," Keith whimpered, suddenly unable to stand it any longer. His body was burning with need and the fantasy he'd conjured before wouldn't leave his mind, sending the images that went straight to his hard dick. Shiro's chest rumbled in a groan, his hands landing on Keith's hips, warm and deliciously large, almost big enough to cover the entire span of his hips. The thought made Keith a little lightheaded and he pressed himself tightly against Shiro's hard chest, hiding the blush. Usually, he wasn't so forward, Shiro had to work to get him to admit anything, but for some reason, the words just came tumbling out of his mouth.

"I want to, Kitten, but we don't have the lube and-"

"I don't care," Keith interrupted him harshly, before pulling him down for a quick, messy kiss. "You can just use your spit, I'm still wet from the morning, I'm still open for you, Sir."

This was all it took for Shiro's control to snap, though Keith suspected that the thrill of possibly getting caught was also the reason. In a matter of seconds he was naked from the waist down and getting hauled up effortlessly, legs instinctively moving to wrap around Shiro's waist. His boyfriend smirked at him, eyes dark and full of intent and Keith just whimpered, because fuck, he'd never seen Shiro look at him quite like that. Like he was going to destroy him in all the right ways.

With just the Galra hand holding Keith up, Shiro reached down, fingers easily finding Keith's hole, slipping in effortlessly. He was still stretched and desperate enough for it to be so easy, his body accepting Shiro's fingers as if it could sense Keith's need. He was left quietly whining and biting his lips in efforts to stay quiet, Shiro's eyes trained on him all the time. It was so so hard to muffle his sounds though, the way they easily echoed off the empty walls somehow making it harder. They could be found at any time, Keith held up by the Black Paladin, happily whimpering on his fingers.

Finally, when Keith was almost delirious with need and pleasure, Shiro shifted, still holding him up with a wicked smile and positioned himself. They stayed like that for a few breaths, staring at each other, Keith almost going mad with the feeling of Shiro's thick cock just against his entrance and the knowledge that his boyfriend only needed one hand to hold him up.

Shiro only tortured him for a few short moments, clearly desperate himself, before sinking Keith down on his cock. He groaned, forgetting himself for a moment, in favour of relishing in the delicious stretch of Shiro's cock inside of him, going so amazingly deep, that Keith could swear he almost felt it in his throat.

"Sir, sir please, fuck me, use me, plea-"

There was a hand on his mouth, covering the rest of the sentence, and Keith whined at the thought of being restrained like that. Shiro adjusted their positions, grabbed him harder and set to work, snapping his hips, hard and fast.

Keith was seeing stars, literal galaxies behind his eyelids, as pleasure build and build, never stopping, getting to the point where it was almost overwhelming. Keith was aware that Shiro talked to him all the time, the low murmur of his voice almost disappearing under the pleasure, a steady stream of "Such a good little Kitten, taking my dick so well." and "You stretch so well around me baby, like you were made to be fucked by me.", mixing with pet names and confessions of love.

It was too much and not enough and Keith was almost surprised when he felt himself come, clenching around the thick cock inside of him, whining desperately into Shiro's hand. His boyfriend only smirked at him, whispered "cute", and started thrusting even harder, chasing his own orgasm. Keith just hung there, completely at Shiro's mercy, held up by his strength and for a second, existing only to bring the Black Paladin pleasure.

It was a heady feeling, being basically used like this, by Shiro no less, and Keith only had the strength to whimper when he felt his boyfriend come inside of him, sticky warmth covering his walls. He tried to catch his breath and slumped forward, trusting Shiro to have him, closed his eyes and suddenly everything else was gone. There was only Shiro, the aftermath of one of the best orgasms of his life and the love and trust they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this hot mess, because i certainly liked writing it. leave a kudos ot comment if you enjoyed it, let me know i'm not alone in this sinworld.
> 
> all of you who know where did this come from - wrote it with you in mind.
> 
> love ya!


End file.
